¿Quién es Carlos De Soto?
by junsocko
Summary: Esta es la historia de De Soto, un misterioso escritor que termina como pasajero del vuelo Oceanic 815 tratando de escapar de su pasado, aunque su interaccion con los demás sobrevivientes es inevitable, Carlos tiene una agenda propia que debe que cumplir
1. Lo que nunca esperaba

**¿Quién es Carlos De Soto?**

Un fanfic de Lost

**Capítulo uno: Lo que menos esperaba**

-_Arena, mar, creo que escucho el mar_- pensó De Soto mientras trataba de bloquear el horrible ruido en su cabeza, un zumbido que apenas y lo dejaba concentrarse, el cerebro de De Soto siempre parece funcionar antes que el resto de su cuerpo que ahora suplica por una gran inhalación de aire fresco.

El grito de un hombre lo despierta y al fin ese zumbido se desaparece, al parecer era la turbina que se encontraba a escasos metros de él ¿Qué había pasado?

-_¡WALT¡WALT!_-

Era lo que el hombre gritaba sin cesar, todo era un caos, De Soto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, el pánico podía sentirse en toda la playa, el ruido de lo que había quedado del avión, los gritos de ayuda, del miedo que una joven rubia tenía, las pequeñas explosiones que aun se escuchaban, De Soto camino entre las victimas y trató de no pensar en las palabras "explosión" o "muerte" aun cuando eran evidentes, pero en su vida la segunda palabra había sido grabada en piedra.

-_Hey, ayúdame aquí, ven_-

Unas cuatro personas estaban tratando de levantar una de las llantas del avión para liberar las piernas de otro, otra de las turbinas estaba aun prendida y De Soto evitó el calor y la succión que esta emitía, otro no fue tan afortunado y explotó justo frente a él y otro joven atontado.

Lograron liberar al hombre y aquel que le había pedido su ayuda estaba revisándolo, -_Que suerte que siempre hay un doctor en este tipo de viajes_- pensó De Soto. En ese momento, como si cientos de imágenes le golpearan el cráneo al mismo tiempo, Carlos recordó lo que había que hacer.

Dejó atrás a todos y corrió a la parte del avión donde todos los pasajeros menos afortunados habían muerto, todos los sobrevivientes estaban distraídos con sus problemas así que no había por que preocuparse por ser visto.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el avión comenzó a perder altitud y cuando despertó pero la pestilencia dentro de ese cementerio metálico ya era sorprendente. La cantidad de muertos podrían ser una excelente excusa para una millonaria demanda contra Oceanic Airlines, no todos, bien cierto era, estaban sin vida, había dos que aun respiraban fuertemente, uno de ellos vio la figura de De Soto moverse junto a él y con una voz muy débil le pidió ayuda

-_C-creo que el cinturón me cortó la piel, no siento mis piernas_-

De Soto lo ignoró y pisando cadáveres y todo lo que pudiese ayudarlo a llegar a donde recordaba que se había sentado encontró su asiento, la mujer que iba a su lado estaba muerta, su sangre manchaba la ventana. El compartimiento superior estaba atorado, De Soto lo golpeó repetidas veces hasta que cedió y encontró una maleta negra, su maleta. Al menos algo había salido bien.

-_P-por favor, por favor, necesito ayuda_-

Gritaba el hombre de hace unos minutos, De Soto se acercó para ver que tan grave estaba, -_S-solo ayúdeme con el cinturón, me está cortando_-. De Soto le agarró la cabeza y en un solo, frío movimiento, le tronó el cuello. Fue a revisar al otro que aun respiraba, era un niño como de 7 años que viajaba con su madre, ella había muerto de inmediato, De Soto se inclinó a revisar su respiración pero el pequeño ya había fallecido.

Salió con su mochila en el hombro, el terror no paraba aun y justo cuando dio el primer paso lejos del fuselaje, el ala que colgaba débil se zafó y hubo una fuerte explosión que lo envió unos metros hacia el borde de la playa. Por suerte nada grave le había sucedido ni a su mochila.

-_Ponte de pie, ahora_- se dijo y obedeció, caminando rápidamente y adentrándose a la misteriosa jungla, contó 50 pasos hasta encontrar un área con maleza lo suficientemente alta, escarbó por un rato en la suave tierra y dejó su mochila enterrada en ese hueco. Aun podía escuchar algunos gritos y podía verse una delgada columna de humo en la playa, distinta a las creadas por las explosiones del avión, seguramente los demás habían iniciado una fogata para señalar su posición a cualquier barco que pudiera encontrarse cerca.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, pensar bien su siguiente movida, caminar siempre le había ayudado así que decidió pasear por las cercanías del lugar, con extrema cautela por supuesto.

A unos 60 metros de donde había enterrado su mochila, se encontró con un gran árbol, nunca fue bueno sabiendo los distintos nombres de la flora de ningún lugar, la verdad jamás lo consideró necesario, pero este serviría de buena sombra por el momento. Se acercó y de inmediato noto una extraña marca en la corteza, intentó levantar su brazo izquierdo para revisar la marca pero notó que tenía una cortada que había atravesado su camisa azul e hizo que la manga pareciera ajena al color del resto de la tela por la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotó de la herida.

Arrancó lo mejor que pudo la manga derecha e hizo un torniquete para detener el sangrado, su brazo tenía varios tatuajes que casi lo cubrían por completo.

Ahora si podía revisar la misteriosa marca, parecía uno burdo dibujo del signo piscis, De Soto estaba sorprendido, era como si hubiese encontrado algo que le alegrara este lúgubre día, paso su mano para sentir la textura y comenzó a reír eufóricamente.

* * *

**Flash back**

Dentro de una famosa librería, un gran grupo de periodistas están reunidos para la conferencia de prensa en donde se presenta el nuevo libro del que la revista TIMES ha nombrado -_El mejor escritor de suspenso de la década_-. Un hombre gordo que parece ser el dueño de la tienda se acerca al micrófono en la larga mesa frente a los periodistas y lo prende.

-_Probando, bien, damas y caballeros, es un honor para nosotros presentar al hombre cuya primera novela ha cautivado y aterrado a millones en el mundo, sin mas preámbulo, Carlos De Soto_-

De Soto no parece muy contento caminando hacia el centro de la mesa donde hay una placa con su nombre, pero aun así sonríe para darles por su lado a los camarógrafos. Su representante lo acompaña, un hombre que parece una pantera pero que de poder hacerlo, este hombre le vendería el infierno al Papa y cerraría la venta en dos días. Todos toman asiento y la primera pregunta viene de una mujer en la primera fila.

-_De Soto¿Cómo es que alguien como tu logra hacer algo nuevo y fresco de un tema tan trillado?_-

De Soto se acerca al micrófono

-_La muerte no es algo trillado, ni nuevo, en el mundo real hay personas que solo piensan en vengarse de alguien, alguien que les hizo daño o que simplemente no les agrada, pero hay otros que buscan vengarse de una sociedad que sin saberlo ha arruinado la vida de este individuo_-

La mujer continúa su pregunta

-_¿Quiere decir que es mejor que los inocentes sufran?_-

-_Para nada, la muerte de un inocente es circunstancial, ellos son el canal por el que el victimario cree poder alcanzar su satisfacción personal¿Es triste o macabro? Por supuesto pero creo que ya nos han demostrado que no se puede vivir a salvo en ningún lado, la simple idea de llegar a un punto de tu vida en el que puedas quitarte los zapatos y descansar es ridícula_-

Las cámaras siguen tomando fotos y los reporteros anotan esta última respuesta con demasiado detalle, un joven reportero se pone de pie pero antes de que pueda hacer su pregunta, se escucha una mujer gritando a lo lejos, que está siendo retenida por los miembros de seguridad del lugar.

-_¡Ese hombre mató a mi padre!, suéltenme, ese es el asesino de mi padre_-

De inmediato los reporteros van volteando a ver a la mujer igual que De Soto, su representante y el dueño de la tienda

-_!Lean su maldito libro, el bastardo lo pone con lujo de detalle¡_-

La mujer causó tanto alboroto que se sugirió cancelar el resto de la rueda de prensa, muy al pesar del dueño de la librería pero el que parecía más desconcertado era De Soto.

* * *

De Soto volvió a donde se encontraban los sobrevivientes, el terror general había pasado pero aun podía verse en sus rostros, varias mujeres estaban con los ojos tan rojos por el llanto que prefirió alejarse, pero había una señora que lo intrigo, había un tono de preocupación que resaltaba solo si ponías atención por mas de un minuto, porque estaba muy bien escondido en una plegaria que se le podía escuchar mientras besaba un anillo matrimonial que colgaba de una cadena.

Carlos solo quería descansar, quería terminar de relajarse y pensó que tal vez mostrando esa actitud, la gente alrededor se contagiaría y soportaría el paso del las horas esperando un rescate que estaba seguro jamás llegaría.

Había un hombre sentado en una parte del avión que estaba fumando, De Soto se acercó para pedirle uno. El hombre se lo dio gustoso y después de dar la primera bocanada, le comentó

-_¿Qué día, verdad?_-

-_Si, no la mejor manera de ir a la playa, si me preguntas_- contestó el hombre con un acento que no podía ocultar que venía de algún estado sureño de Estados Unidos

De Soto respondió sonriendo, hace mucho que no tenía un cigarro en la boca y la nicotina es esencial para el escritor, el humo ayuda a visualizar ideas.

-_No te ves tan preocupado como para estar esperando rescate_- dijo De Soto sin mirarlo directamente

-_Según lo veo, es una suerte haber salido de eso, aunque tengo mis sospechas de quien pudo haberlo causado, en fin, el rescate vendrá cuando tenga que venir ¿No tendría que verte eso el doctor?_- comentó señalando la herida del brazo.

-_Supongo, no me di cuenta que la tenía hasta hace rato, estuve buscando al doctor pero parece que desapareció_-

-_Típico héroe, arregla todo al principio y luego no lo vuelves a ver hasta que hay peligro_-

-_El héroe de los mil rostros_- dijo De Soto

-_¿Conoces ese libro?_- preguntó sorprendido el sureño

-_Es la Biblia, amigo, prácticamente no puedes escribir nada sin haberlo leído_- comentó con un tono de orgullo al recordar la primera vez que tuvo ese libro en sus manos.

El sureño lo miró con detenimiento, tratando de hacer memoria, a De Soto siempre le había molestado esa actitud de la gente, como aquel molesto joven en el metro que armó todo un escándalo cuando lo reconoció. Rápidamente y después de otra bocanada, estiró el brazo

-_Carlos De Soto, mucho gusto_-

-_¡Vaya suerte, maldición!_-

El sureño sonrió y le dio la mano, por suerte, la plática fue cortada por la aparición del doctor con una mujer.

-_Disculpa, esto comienza a molestar_-

De Soto camino hacia donde estaba el doctor quien parecía haber tenido que curarse también, la mujer que lo acompañaba era joven y parecía seguir un poco asustada.

-_Hey doc, necesito su ayuda_-

Ambos se detuvieron frente a él, la mujer bajo sus manos, como escondiendo sus muñecas, pero De Soto ya había visto la fuerte irritación que las marcaba.

-_¿Algún problema…eh?_-

El doctor quería referirse a él por su nombre

-_De Soto_-

-_Jack¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_- dijo resintiéndose de un costado

De Soto le mostró la cortada en su brazo, Jack la reviso

-_No es muy profunda¿Puedes mover bien el brazo?_-

De Soto notó que la medicina se le daba con facilidad a este hombre, eso era bueno, daba confianza.

-_No me di cuenta de esto hasta hace unos minutos, yo digo que si_-

-_Hay que limpiarla y coserla_- dijo a De Soto -_No te preocupes, esto puedo hacerlo, gracias_- le comentó con una sonrisa a la chica junto a él y ella se fue casi sin mirar a De Soto.

Es noche todo el mundo trato de dormir lo menos posible en caso de que, las fogatas hacían un buen trabajo y De Soto vio al gordo que había llegado un minuto antes de comenzar el vuelo, repartir varios paquetes de comida. Le dio uno y siguió su camino.

-_Como extraño el micro ondas_- dijo Carlos viendo que su cordón blue no sabría igual frío. Nadie se sentó con él al principio, en realidad pocas personas se sentaron juntas a menos de que fueran familiares, De Soto supuso que la mujer oriental tenía que estar muriendo de calor por estar tan cubierta, pero el esposo se veía todo un vulgar macho.

En ese instante se escuchó un extraño ruido que casi hace que tirara la comida a la arena, algo grande estaba en la selva, el ruido sonaba mecánico, todos miraron asustados. Después de una hora en la que "el ruido" fue el tema principal, muchos decidieron acostarse donde pudieron. De Soto se retiró a una parte curva de los restos del avión a mirar las estrellas, no podía dormir.

* * *

**Flash back**

El hombre de la tienda de tatuajes ya conocía perfectamente a Carlos De Soto, siempre presumía que era la celebridad número uno de la tienda, ir una vez a hacerse un tatuaje es todo un evento, pero este era el tatuaje número 12.

Ya tenía una hora sentado en la silla con el brazo izquierdo extendido, el símbolo era una invención de De Soto de nuevo, una especie de C futurista y partida a la mitad, medía unos 7 centímetros.

-_¿Este que significa?_- Preguntó el hombre mientras inyectaba la tinta sobre la piel del escritor.

-_Nunca te he dicho que quieren decir, no planeo empezar ahorita_- comentó De Soto, estaba tomando una cerveza para aguantar el dolor. Se escuchó la campanilla de la entrada y ambos escucharon a que la chica de la entrada hablaba con un par de hombres y minutos después entró.

-_Gabriel, hay unos policías que quieren hablar con él_- señalando a De Soto.

Carlos le dijo que sí antes que Gabriel pudiera preguntarle. La policía pasó y De Soto le pidió a Gabriel que continuara.

-_En realidad, sería mejor que nos dejara solos con el señor De Soto_- dijo uno de ellos

Gabriel dejó sus herramientas y salió, De Soto dio un sorbo a su cerveza

-_¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?_-

-_Soy el detective Mckenzie, ella es la detective Lorre, solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas_- dijo tomando asiento.

-_Como dije ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?_- De Soto no estaba de humor para soportar a la policía, nunca le habían caído bien.

-_Primero que nada felicidades por su nuevo libro, he leído que es igual de bueno que el anterior_- dijo la detective que en verdad sonaba emocionada por interrogar a una celebridad

De Soto se acomodo en la silla y con una exagerada sonrisa le dijo -_Vaya, gracias, supongo que ahora viene el golpe de seriedad ¿tal vez lo haga tu compañero, verdad? Me va a decir algo como 'supimos que hubo un problema en la presentación y bla bla bla' o algo por el estilo_-

Los detectives no estaban contentos, al parecer eso era lo que planeaban hacer. -_Parece que sabe muy bien por lo que venimos¿conoció a la señorita Dandrige?_- preguntó Mckenzie.

-_No, nunca, solo esa vez que buscó sus quince minutos de fama arruinando la rueda de prensa_-

-_¿Y a Gerard Dandrige?_- preguntó Lorre

-_Solo lo que leí en el periódico, pero si piensan que su muerte se parece a algo en mi libro, lamento decirles que tengo pruebas de que el libro se escribió meses antes de que ese hombre muriera, pruebas que estoy dispuesto a mostrar ante cualquier jurado_-

Mckenzie intentó hablar pero De Soto levantó la voz para seguir hablando

-_Y creo que no tengo que recordarles que esta no es la primera vez que algo así pasa, la diferencia es que ahora soy más famoso y mis abogados son mucho más caros, así que si el departamento de policía de Pórtland desea meterse conmigo o mi padre de nuevo, esta vez me encargare de que ambos vuelvan a patrullar las calles_-

Mckenzie se quedó callado por un momento viendo alguna forma de contradecir al escritor, pero la detective Lorre, que ya no estaba impresionada por De Soto, sino molesta, decidió contestarle.

-_Melissa Dandrige está muerta, la encontraron hace dos horas en su departamento, encontramos varias cosas que pudieran considerarse relacionadas con usted, su libro, algunas fotos y datos personales, al parecer Dandrige estaba decidida a incriminarlo antes de que muriera_-

De Soto ahora si estaba sorprendido pero mantuvo la calma. Mckenzie estaba seguro de haber notado algo de esa sorpresa, miró alrededor y vio el papel con el diseño del tatuaje -_Es muy interesante_-.

De Soto tomó su cerveza y después de un trago largo, comentó -_Tal vez esa mujer no podía soportar la muerte de su padre y al leer mi libro encontró alguna relación y decidió aprovecharse, pero les aseguro, nunca la había visto_-

-_¿Sigue viviendo en la casa de su padre, señor De Soto?_- preguntó Mckenzie dejando el pedazo de papel en la mesa junto a Carlos

-_Por el momento, estoy planeando cambiarme a Nueva York_-

Mckenzie volteó a ver a su compañera y le dijo -_Creo que podemos dejarlo así por hoy, señor De Soto¿Quizás pueda proporcionarnos las pruebas que dice, solo para corroborar que en verdad no tiene ninguna relación con Melissa Caroline Dandrige_- se preocupó por resaltar el segundo nombre y al salir, le mostró una sonrisa cínica. –_Es una muy buena "C"_- dijo señalando su tatuaje sin terminar.

* * *


	2. ¿Cuanto tiempo sin dormir?

Capitulo Dos¿Cuántas noches sin dormir?

Flashback

Era una noche tranquila, mamá había regresado del trabajo sin estar tan cansada como comúnmente lo estaba. Había hecho de cenar y después se sentó en la sala junto a su pequeño hijo de 7 años para ver Jeopardy mientras disfrutaban de un platón de palomitas.

-_Esta pirámide prehispánica es uno de los monumentos más importantes de la cultura Maya, dos palabras_- dijo el conductor del programa y antes de que cualquiera de los tres concursantes abriera la boca, el niño contesto – _Chichén Itza_-

Su madre lo abrazó orgullosa de que tuviera esos conocimientos a tan corta edad –_Muy bien_- dijo besando su cabeza, el niño sonrió pero no quitó la mirada de la pantalla.

Nunca escuchó el disparo, se dio cuenta solamente por la repentina aparición de una gran mancha de sangre en la pantalla, cuando volteó observó como el cuerpo de su madre caía sobre la pequeña mesa donde él tenía los pies recargados. 

_-¿Mami?-_ Preguntó el espantado niño, esta vez si escucho el extraño ruido del gatillo, corrió del sofá a la esquina del mueble de la televisión tratando de esconderse de aquella figura oscura que le apuntaba. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, el cuerpo le temblaba al ver esa figura acercarse a él - _¡Mamá!_ –

El grito se expandió en la mente de De Soto y lo despertó bruscamente, sudado y sin reconocer por un instante en donde estaba, se vio saliendo de su tienda hechiza rápidamente caminando por la playa y viendo a varios dormir aun a la intemperie, camino hacia la fogata más cercana para tomar un tronco ligero y usarlo como antorcha. Así pudo adentrarse a la jungla en la negrura de la noche.

Se movió rápidamente y como si no tuviera problema en recordar el camino a ese pedazo de tierra suelta en donde enterró su mochila, no tardó mucho en encontrarla pero al ponerse de rodillas comenzó lo que más temía.

-_No, no ahora_-

Era un temblor que atacaba todo su cuerpo, hacía que sus manos no pudieran mantenerse estables y en muchas ocasiones le provocaba perder el ritmo normal de su respiración, pero con todo esto, De Soto no paraba de meter sus manos a la tierra y escarbar, el temblor en su cuerpo estaba ganando. En ese momento de desesperación se escucharon pasos en la jungla, De Soto solo tuvo tiempo de tomar un puño de tierra y aventarlo hacia donde vio una sombra, pero eso lo hizo sucumbir al dolor y cayó al suelo temblando incontrolable.

Diana, una joven sobreviviente apareció quitándose la tierra -_que bueno que tienes pésima puntería ¿Estas bien?_- 

Pero De Soto ya no podía hablar, el temblor lo tenía dominado, Diana se puso nerviosa y corrió a sentarse a su lado _-¿Qué tienes¡Oh diablos, no se que hacer!_-, De Soto acumuló fuerzas para hablar con una voz cortada y sin aire –_Ataque…pánico….mochila…necesito_- Diana vio como los labios se le comenzaron a poner azules aun con la poca luz que tenían, De Soto golpeo la tierra a su lado donde estaba escarbando, Diana comprendió que quería sacar algo de la tierra y comenzó a remover la tierra con sus manos hasta dar con la mochila negra 

– _Ok, ok, ya la tengo¿Qué busco, por favor dime, trato de ayudarte_- 

De Soto trató de quitarle la mochila pero Diana la tenía bien agarrada, -_Solo dime, confía_- Carlos ya no aguantaba el dolor y con un enorme esfuerzo dijo –_Pastillas_-

Flashback

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana y la casa de Humberto De Soto estaba completamente en silencio, en el gran jardín se escuchaban decenas de grillos dando un concierto nocturno a la luna y solo tenían un espectador, Carlos De Soto quien se cubría con una cobija mientras pasaba las horas sentado despierto en una silla, un vaso de agua en el piso, un bote de pastillas, un cigarro y un cenicero eran sus compañeros. 

_-¿Otra vez aquí Carlos?-_ dijo una voz grave en la oscuridad

Carlos se espantó y miró alrededor solo para encontrar a su padre acercándose. Un hombre musculoso aun para su edad que podría ser de más de 60 años, cabello castaño oscuro que apenas y dejaba ver algunas canas, su rostro expresaba dureza pero su forma de ser era completamente distinta, Carlos siempre decía que era como un león con una gran sonrisa.

-_Es la quinta noche que pasas aquí afuera despierto desde que llegaste_- le comentó mientras acercaba una silla.

-_créeme, a estas alturas no me molesta_- Le dijo Carlos mientras se metía una pastilla a la boca.

-_Nicotina y drogas ¿Por qué no te las tomas con alcohol para que acabes el trío?-_ Humberto no aprobaba el estilo de vida de su hijo y por eso le pidió que viniera a vivir con él, Carlos aceptó porque le gusta tener compañía desde que los ataques comenzaron a ser más violentos.

-_Es la segunda pastilla que me tomo y el primer cigarro, no hay ningún riesgo papá, es solo que ambos evitan que regresen_- Carlos había puesto el vaso en el suelo de nuevo y había tomado el cigarro dándole una larga bocanada como si quisiera demostrarle que no pasa nada.

Humberto se recargó en el respaldo de la silla viendo al cielo. –_Solíamos pasar horas mirando las estrellas, tu madre y yo_-

Carlos no gustaba de oír los viejos recuerdos de su padre, la muerte de su madre todavía estaba muy marcada en él. Humberto lo notó y para no pelear con su hijo, prefirió cambiar el tema.

_-¿Qué es lo que te hace despertar de esa manera, hijo¡Es algo tan extraño en ti!-_

-_No es nada_- contestó rápido –_Es…he puesto en acción algunas cosas que creo son correctas pero mi conciencia piensa lo contrario_-

_-¿Cosas, qué cosas?-_ preguntó su padre

-_Créeme, es mejor que no sepas, solo que es algo que tenía que hacer pero no quería, no se como evitar verme involucrado cuando he estado corriendo de mis responsabilidades todo este tiempo_- De Soto se sintió un extraño alivio al decir esto finalmente, no sabía cual sería la respuesta de su padre pero no tenía miedo de escucharla.

-_Hijo, ese es tu problema, crees que puedes correr de tu responsabilidad, pero una responsabilidad es una decisión que has tomado, buena o mala, cada decisión viene atada con cientos de responsabilidades y por más que queramos correr de ellas, siempre están en nuestra cabeza y no hay pastillas suficientes que te hagan olvidarlas_- Humberto puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. Carlos supo que tenía razón pero de nuevo cambió de tema.

-_Tengo una idea para escribir un libro, la he traído en la cabeza por varias semanas, tal vez comience con eso_- 

Humberto tomó el cigarro casi terminado de su hijo, le pidió el cenicero, aplastó la colilla en el y preguntó -¿De qué trata?-

Era la mañana del séptimo día en la isla, después del problema de la noche anterior, Diana ayudó a De Soto a regresar a su tienda. Ella no preguntó nada sobre el contenido de la mochila y eso tuvo una fuerte impresión en Carlos quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos que había rescatado del fuselaje y con su cuaderno y pluma en mano comenzó a escribir.

"mañana del séptimo día en este lugar, mientras yo me estaba muriendo, parece que todos aceptaron el hecho de que estaremos aquí por un largo tiempo y no podemos sobrevivir sin la ayuda de los demás¿Qué le habrá pasado al doctor para decir exactamente lo mismo que me había sucedido en la noche? Casi muero de no haber sido por esa niña, Diana. Y esta mañana parece que el rumor corrió por la playa ya que el sureño, Sawyer dice llamarse, me dijo extrañamente que cualquier medicina que necesitara se la pidiera y el hombre en el que basaron el diseño de Mr. Clean me trajo un último pedazo de jabalí. Y yo pensando que tendría que robarle uno de sus cuchillos para poder conseguir comida. 

Son un grupo extraño, y he podido recolectar información sobre varios, empezando por el grupo tan raro con el que estuve recolectando ropa de las maletas hace unos días:

Leslie Arzt (hombre!) es un maestro de secundaria que no para de hablar y quejarse de todo, todo el día, excepto claro cuando esa chica Nikki lo saluda, supongo que Leslie se la pasaba caliente siempre que veía a sus alumnas.

Norman Thompson¿por donde empezar a describir a Norman? El hombre con dos personas viviendo en el mismo cuerpo, una negativa y una que se niega a pensar negativamente. Resulta que Norman es un vendedor de soluciones estúpidas que siempre son programas de 12 o 9 pasos para "la superación personal" cuando estábamos con la ropa se la pasó hablando de cómo teníamos que "olvidar los pensamientos negativos y pensar en el rescate y así pronto vendrían por nosotros" pero cuando nadie lo ve, se la pasa llorando de desesperación. Patético (nota: no te le acerques demasiado)

Joanna Frickle. La primera de nosotros en morir aquí, no se porque me resulta increíble pensar que hace unos días estábamos discutiendo sobre Isaac Asimos y los Beatles y ayer tuve que enterarme que murió mientras nadaba. Jack prefirió salvar al modelo, comienza a no caerme bien.

Diana Tomlin. Creo que después del niño del perro, diana es la más joven del grupo, tiene 16 años y perdió a su madre en el avión. Eso y que es demasiado amable y que me ayudo a no morir anoche, son cosas suficientes para saludarla de aquí en adelante.

Frogurt, entre el y una pelea a muerte contra un tiburón, creo que preferiría al tiburón sin pensarlo, se hace llamar frogurt (que patético es que obligues a las personas a llamarte por tu apodo) porque dice haberse vuelto millonario al haber inventado el yogurt congelado, pero como le dije –si eres millonario¿Por qué no estas muerto con el resto de la primera clase?- 

Timón y Pumba son definitivamente las dos cosas más graciosas en esta isla, Timón (creo que se llama Charlie) se muere por contarte que es miembro de un grupo de rock ¿Cuál? No lo sé y no me importa. Pumba por otra parte no sabe terminar una frase sin decir "duuuude", es como su punto, coma y signo de exclamación al mismo tiempo.

Los orientales resulta que son coreanos y ayer, el coreano macho casi mata a golpes a Michael (el padre del niño con el perro, se ve que el niño no lo quiere ni tantito).

Hasta el momento hay 5 bombones entre los sobrevivientes, cinco bellezas que merecen toda la atención del mundo: Teresa Harding, dice ser publicista (horrible profesión delicioso cuerpo, alta de cabello güero rojizo), Claire (bonitos ojos, rubia pero con niño en la puerta así que mejor ahí no me meto) Nikki, que no se cual era su profesión pero sea cual sea, wow, la niña Paris Hilton con el novio/hermano/perro guardián, creo que se llama Sharon o Shannon, yo la llamo "hola¿Qué tal?" cuando estábamos separando la ropa ella encontró su bikini y bueno, digamos que me tarde bastante en poner atención. La ultima es la prisionera, Kate, resulta que el policía que murió hace tres días la llevaba de regreso a Estados Unidos, claro que se ha pasado estos días pegada al doctor, así que esa queda descartada.

Hablando del doctor, ya tengo su nombre completo, Jack Sheppard, lo quieren hacer líder pero es simplemente un doctor por lo que he podido ver.

No hay mucha gente importante fuera de los ya mencionados, Rose sigue sin hablar mucho y me dicen que no quiere aceptar la muerte de su esposo, pero aun no sabemos nada de los de la sección trasera del avión¿pudo haber dos milagros?

Locke, no se que hacer de él, es demasiado extraño, reservado, yo soy igual, tal vez sea eso lo que no me da confianza de él, es más raro que ese Elliot que parece que aun no sabe en donde está.

No me gusta llevar ningún tipo de diario pero en este lugar hay tan poco que hacer que debo encontrar formas de entretenerme, tal vez vaya a cazar en estos días, para así aportar un poco más a este grupo tan raro y quien sabe, tal vez de esto salga un nuevo libro, pero definitivamente no pienso volver a caer en un sueño tan profundo, no quiero ni debo bajar mi guardia jamás"

Flash Back

Estando en la oscuridad del closet, Carlos De Soto escucha como las dos personas más importantes de hoy se preparan para pasar un rato de entretenimiento frente al televisor, al salir de ahí, logra escuchar la campanilla del micro ondas, momentos después el olor a palomitas inunda todo el departamento. En su mente hay dos personas que están sosteniendo una pelea a muerte, por un lado el hombre vengativo que impulsa a De Soto para no hacer ruido al salir del cuarto donde estaba escondido, llevar a cabo lo que vino a hacer y no pensarlo dos veces, ellos habían sido involucrados por aquel que inició todo, estos años perdido, no sabiendo bien al principio en donde estaba, sintiendo un odio que parecía mover cada músculo de su cuerpo, -_Sí, él tiene la culpa de esto_-. 

Por otro lado estaba aquel hombre en su cabeza que trataba de evitar cada paso, cada gota de sudor en su cuerpo, De Soto no era un asesino, no importa lo que le hayan hecho, matar no era la solución.

Pero esa voz perdía fuerza con cada paso silenciado por el ruido del programa en la televisión, entonces, la primera voz comenzó a crear, lo que por los siguientes meses sería la nueva pasión de Carlos De Soto. 

-_En ese momento, el asesino camino en silencio, no permitiría que esto fallara, sería su debut y lo haría tan grande como pudiera, paso a paso sus victimas estaban más cerca de la muerte. Jeopardy y sus preguntas servían para acercarse a la mujer, el asesino decidió ponerse en cuclillas como si fuese un felino agazapado. El niño había respondido rápidamente a una pregunta del programa, al menos el último pensamiento de la mujer sería de orgullo por su cría. Era tiempo de apretar el gatillo, la bala hizo su daño, atravesando su cabeza y empujando una mancha de sangre al televisor. El asesino vio como el pequeño infante se encontraba extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar, así que se puso de pie para mostrarse como la muerte frente a un pequeño e indefenso ser, el niño trato de refugiarse en una esquina, detrás de una maceta, pedía por su madre, pero aun cuando el grito era aterrador, el silencio vino rápido cuando una segunda bala perforó su frente haciéndolo caer sin vida_- 

Al terminar su asesinato, De Soto no supo que hacer, su cerebro lo había transformado en una escena macabra de una película¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento? La sensación que acababa de recibir no solo era nueva sino liberadora, Carlos había muerto con el primer disparo y renacido con el segundo, esto había sido la realización de una venganza que tardó meses en llevarla acabo ¿Pero y ahora que ha sido completada, qué?

Eso no lo sabía en ese momento pero De Soto guardo el arma en su chamarra, se limpió la poca sangre que se le había embarrado en la cara y salió sin problemas del lugar. Esa noche, De Soto revivió la escena en su mente y no pudo volver a dormir.


	3. Cuestión de confianza

Quiero agradecer a mi buen amigo Poncho por ayudarme a sacar el pasado de Diana.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**Cuestion de Confianza**

* * *

Flash back

Cuando **Diana Tomlin** cumplió 6 años le preguntó a su madre ¿Por qué ella no tenía papá como sus amigos? Su mamá le platicó que sí tenía un padre, su nombre era George pero fue reclutado para luchar en la guerra del Golfo, peleó como todo un héroe por mantener la libertad de los americanos. Desde ese momento, Diana supo que los militares no eran simples humanos sino héroes dispuestos a morir por un ideal.

Un año más tarde, diana prefería jugar con otros niños a la guerra que con las niñas a las muñecas, en esta ocasión estaban por atacar a un terrible grupo enemigo que se ocultaba detrás de las "dunas" formadas por el sillón de la sala.

-_¿Se ven bien armados capitana, que hacemos?_- dijo uno de ellos que tenía un casco de Darth Vader puesto y una pistola Nerf.

-_¡Soy capitán, capitán George Tomlin, recuerda eso Anthony! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?_- Dijo molesta por tener que repetir el comentario

-_¡No puedes ser capitán! Eres una niña_-

-_Claro que puedo, puedo ser lo que yo quiera_-

-_Claro que no, no puedes pretender ser un capitán si eres niña_-

Del otro lado de la "duna" los temibles villanos se estaban desesperando por la falta de acción

-_¿Nos vamos a pelear algún día de estos o se van a quedar platicando?_- dijo el líder

-_Fred, dile a Di que no puede ser el capitán George siendo niña_- comentó Anthony bastante molesto

Otro niño regordete se levantó detrás del sillón y gritó – _¡déjala ser lo que quiera, vamos a pelear ya!-_

Fred le preguntó -_¿Quién es George Tomlin?-_

Diana no sabía porque pero desde que conoció a Fred se sonrojaba cada vez que le hablaba a ella solamente. –_Era mi padre_-, Fred sonrió, cargó su metralla de plástico azul y dijo –_Entonces capitán George, prepárese para morir_-

Diana sonrió con la cara completamente roja pero volvió a entrar en personaje acomodándose el casco de plástico verde en la cabeza –_Morirás primero_-

* * *

Diana se había mantenido a cierta distancia de muchos de los sobrevivientes durante estos días, acercándose solamente a comer o tomar agua traída de las cuevas, a las cuales había decidido no mudarse porque simplemente no veía la lógica de alejarse del lugar donde seguramente serían rescatados algún día.

Con el único que había entablado cierta amistad fue con el escritor, De Soto, después de haberlo salvado aquella noche, ambos empezaron a saludarse y a veces platicaban por horas, sentía que podía contarle de todo ya que él no la descartaba por ser la sobreviviente más joven.

Hoy necesitaba encontrarlo y al no verlo en su tienda, desde que los demás se habían movido a la cueva, los "playeros" habían comenzado a tomar varias partes de lo que se había guardado del avión para hacer sus tiendas, Diana fue a preguntarle a la otra persona que podría saber donde estaba.

-_Hola Rose_- dijo con un tono alegre, Hace unos días De Soto y Diana la habían ayudado a montar su tienda, a Diana le agradaba Rose, era como una fuente de buenos consejos.

-_Hola linda, ¿Qué tal te va esta mañana?_- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras cargaba un poco de ropa.

-_Bien, aun no me acostumbro al constante ruido de las olas pero he podido dormir_-

-_Eso es bueno_- Rose trataba de juntar con sus brazos más ropa que claramente se veía no era toda suya. -_¿Qué haces?_- dijo Diana extrañada

-_Oh, hay mucha ropa sucia o que tiene sangre así que voy a la orilla a lavar un poco_- dijo finalmente dominando el bulto de ropa. – _¡No tienes que hacerlo!_- exclamó la joven algo indignada. Rose rió al ver que la joven en verdad no quería verla lavando

-_No es molestia linda, es que si no lo hace alguien, parece que nadie más lo hará, además me distraigo un rato, pero no me molestaría un poco de compañía si quieres venir_-

-_No gracias, en realidad quería saber si has visto a De Soto hoy_- Diana tomó un poco de ropa de arriba del bulto y camino junto a Rose hacia la orilla, -_Ese hombre parece robot, lo escuche salir de su tienda desde antes que saliera el sol, parece que no duerme_- dijo Rose.

-_Nunca, al menos eso me dijo_- Diana se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, De Soto había confiado en ella y al ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer de color, supo que Rose le haría saber a De Soto lo que pensaba sobre que nunca durmiera. -_¿Cómo es posible? Bueno, eso explica las ojeras tan grandes que tiene, pero ¿¡nunca!?_-

Diana debía irse -_¿entonces viste que rumbo tomó?_-

-_No pensarás en ir tras él ¿o sí?_- Rose estaba utilizando un tono maternal con ella.

-_eh, no, solo quería preguntarle algo, bueno, gracias Rose_- Diana se alejo de ella rápidamente, pero Rose alzó la voz y dijo –_Solo prométeme que cualquier problema, regresas corriendo hacia acá_-

-_Lo haré_- Diana regresó a su tienda, tomó una mochila que había guardado de entre las cosas que se salvaron del fuselaje y metió un par de plátanos, un mango y dos botellas de agua, la puso en su espalda y salió con rumbo al sureste.

* * *

Flash back

Era una horrible tarde en la escuela Richmond, la última clase del día, todos los demás alumnos estaban platicando entre ellos y olvidando que el señor Furlong estaba explicando sobre la celebración que se realizará a finales de la próxima semana. Todos menos Diana que por primera vez estaba poniendo atención.

-_como espero que sepan, la guerra del Golfo Pérsico fue una horrible campaña en la que varios soldados, la gran mayoría jóvenes no más grandes que ustedes murieron, así que el gobernador ha pedido a todas las escuelas que dediquen un día para honrar el quinceavo aniversario, y la directora Chalmers esta pidiendo que hagamos una selección de sus mejores trabajos. Así que quiero que pongan atención e hagan una investigación sobre algún soldado, puede que ustedes lo hayan conocido o que en su comunidad hayan hablado de alguno, pretendan que es como un documental de Michael Moore_-

Esta tarea no fue nada agradable para el grupo en general, sin embargo Diana levantó la mano de entre la multitud y el profesor, sorprendido le dio la palabra, -_¿Cuántas cuartillas debemos escribir?_- Todos la miraron extrañados, rara vez comentaba algo pero cuando lo hacía, lograba emocionar tanto a los profesores que la tarea aumentaba.

-_Cinco como mínimo, Diana, ¿Conoces a alguien?_-

-_Si, mi papá murió en esa guerra, era muy joven_- Dijo con un tono orgulloso, Amy una chica rubia bastante popular vio que este era un buen momento para burlarse –_Ugh, solo no nos cuentes la triste historia de tu vida_- varios amigos de ella rieron, el profesor Furlong mandó callar a todos pero Diana estaba furiosa y sin pensarlo lanzó su puño contra el hermoso rostro de Amy

* * *

-_Es una sensación horrible, no se como pueden hacer esto las mujeres_- dijo De Soto al sentir como el lodo que había puesto en sus brazos comenzaba a secarse, la cara también la tenía cubierta, estaba caminando lentamente cerca de un espacio que casi parecía una cúpula en la isla, había seguido toda la mañana a su presa, ya se habían enfrentado hace un par de horas, pero logró escapar con tan solo un rasguño sobre la primera herida que obtuvo en la isla.

De pronto escuchó un movimiento detrás de él -_¿Acaso te has vuelto más inteligente?-_, pero el sonido que hacia el pasto al romperse no era tan pesado como cuando comenzó la cacería. En eso otro sonido se escuchó en la dirección en la que De Soto sabía que su presa había avanzado, ¿Dos? Imposible.

Los pasos rápidos del sonido correcto se acercaban más y más, pero alguien más ya estaba ahí, una joven y cansada adolescente.

-_¡Vete!_- Gritó espantado De Soto al ver que Diana estaba detrás suyo, ella no vio al oso polar que venía a toda velocidad con la espalda mostrando varias gotas de sangre, De Soto le gritó de nuevo –_¡Muévete Diana!_-

El pánico la tomó y solo pudo correr por donde vino, tal como le había prometido a Rose. El oso reconoció a De Soto, se detuvo y gruñendo se paró en sus patas traseras, era enorme y Carlos retrocedió varios pasos antes de mostrarle ambos cuchillos en sus manos. El oso continuó gruñendo para asustarlo, pero también gruñía del dolor del primer ataque que sufrió en el lomo. Dio un par de zarpazos queriendo obligar a De Soto a retroceder pero el cazador estaba decidido a hacer esto, tenía miedo pero había algo de confianza en que su plan saldría bien.

Sin dudarlo lanzó el primer cuchillo y este se clavo fuertemente en el estomago del oso –_Maldición_- en realidad Carlos estaba apuntando al corazón, el oso gritó de dolor y no pudo más que ponerse en cuatro patas, el cuchillo estaba tan bien clavado que no cayó, De Soto corrió hacia él pero el oso blanco lo golpeo con una pata que lo aventó algunos metros a la izquierda chocando con uno de los delgados árboles que formaban la cúpula.

Diana solo escuchaba los gruñidos del oso y no quería saber más del asunto, solo quedaba ir por ayuda pero sus piernas no querían moverse había más ruidos.

De Soto gritó al caer al piso y rodó para no quedar a merced del oso –_Ahora sí creo estar loco_- se puso de pie y agarrando su estomago con una mano, empuñó el cuchillo con la otra, el oso había dado por terminada la pelea y caminaba herido alejándose, pero no contaba con que Carlos brincaría en su enorme lomo agarrándose como pudiera de la piel sangrienta, el oso gritó y se movió violentamente para quitarse de encima al cazador, pero fue tarde, con un golpe fuerte, Carlos clavó el último cuchillo en la nuca del oso, matándolo de inmediato.

El cadáver cayó con un estruendo y De Soto rodó junto a el. Diana apareció a lo lejos y solo vio el cadáver del oso.

-_¡Carlos!_- corrió sin pensarlo hacia la triste escena y ahí estaba Carlos boca abajo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los tiernos ojos de la joven, se puso de rodillas junto al cuerpo y trató de moverlo y al poner sus manos sobre él, escuchó la voz adolorida de Carlos.

-_Ya planté un árbol, ya tengo dos libros, creo que puedo decir que he matado un oso ¡Ouch!_- Diana lo interrumpió con una fuerte cachetada – _¡Eres un total y completo idiota! Pudiste haber muerto_-

De Soto rió un poco –_No es gracioso imbécil, ¿Qué pensabas al hacer esto? ¿Qué querías probar?_- Diana se pasó gritándole y a veces pegándole o empujándolo.

Carlos intentó sentarse pero aun le dolía el cuerpo así que regresó a acostarse en el pasto –_Que la carne de oso también es buena_- dijo

-_¿Qué?_-

-_¿Recuerdas cuando el wannabe…eh...Charlie…nos dijo que Sawyer había matado un oso polar? Diana me está costando trabajo respirar, deja de golpearme_-

-_No le digas wannabe, es muy amable, pero bueno, ¿Qué con eso?, ¿Querías ver si podías ser más hombre que Sawyer jugando Rodeo con otro oso?_- Diana seguía molesta viéndolo recobrar el aire perdido.

-_Nada de eso, quería cazarlo para tener más comida para el grupo_-

-_En serio que estás loco, ¡¿No pudiste cazar un jabalí como Locke?!_-

Diana vio que intentaba sentarse de nuevo y esta vez lo ayudó

-_Tal vez, pero vamos, ¿Cuántas veces has visto un oso polar vivo y corriendo libre, era demasiada tentación, además su carne nos va a servir para mas de tres días, el jabalí se acaba más rápido y así sirve para anotar puntos con todos_-

-_¡Ahora te importan los demás!_- dijo regañándolo

-_No tanto, pero me molestan las miradas de Timón y Pumba, Ouch ¿no puedo ni decirle Timón?_- preguntó al recibir otro golpe en el brazo

-_Eso es cierto, son pocos los que hacen algo para ayudar a los demás, ¿supiste que la coreana ayudó a calmar el asma de Shannon?_-

-_Sí, pero yo lo decía más por el árabe que tortura a la gente por medicinas, claro que quien sabe si sigue vivo. Ayúdame_-

De Soto intentó ponerse de pie ayudado por Diana, se limpió un poco la tierra de la cara y brazos, Diana abrió su mochila y le dio una de sus botellas de agua, usó un poco para quitarse más tierra del rostro y beber un poco.

-_Ahora dime, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_-

Diana se sonrojó, o al menos eso parecía, hacia tanto calor dentro de esa formación de árboles que era imposible no sudar como puerco. –_Vine a ver como estabas, porque saliste tan temprano_-

-_Ah, que linda, pero en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?_-

Diana lo miró como diciéndole "Acabo de decir que me preocupé por ti y ¿así me contestas?"

-_No me mires así, claro que es un lindo detalle que dijeras eso, pero esa no es la verdad-_

Dijo mientras comprobaba que su cuerpo no tenía mayores heridas.

-_Esta bien, es que quiero pedirte un favor_- Logró decirlo aunque no muy fuerte

De Soto la miró para que siguiera hablando.

-_¿Recuerdas que Jack y los demás quemaron a los muertos en el fuselaje?_-dijo aun más nerviosa

De Soto dijo que si y Diana trato de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto –_Bueno pues la noche antes me metí en el fuselaje y saqué el cuerpo de mi mamá_-

-_¡Eso fue hace dos semanas!_- Carlos estaba sorprendido, se imaginaba el cuerpo ya bastante podrido

-_¡Lo sé, lo sé pero no podía dejar que la quemaran, no es como le hubiera gustado, bueno, nada de esto es como le habrían gustado las cosas entre nosotras!_-

De Soto estaba muy cansado pero sabía que no podía negarse, esto era algo muy personal para Diana. –_Bueno, ¿En donde está?-_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Diana, sintió que después de mucho tiempo, podía contar con alguien que no le fallara. –_Oye, ¿Pero como planeabas llevarte al oso?_-

-_Ahhh_- dijo el escritor, como si esperara que le preguntaran eso, caminó un poco adolorido hacia uno de los árboles y levantó una mochila, no era la suya, esta era un poco más abultada. Diana comentó sarcásticamente –_No creo que el oso quepa ahí_-

Carlos jaló un cordón y un paracaídas salió con un impulso muy corto, tuvo que sacar el resto manualmente. –_El único problema va a ser poner esto abajo del oso_-

Diana estaba impresionada, no habría manera de que ambos pudieran mover el oso de vuelta a la playa, el terreno variaba cada vez que uno podía aprendérselo, era una isla tan rara, ahora si Diana había visto fallar a De Soto.

-_Podemos pedir ayuda_- dijo casi sin pensarlo

-_¿A quien?_-

-_No sé, a Locke, Paulo, Elliot o ¿Qué tal Norman?, no hagas caras, estas loco si creías que ibas a mover tu solo a ese animal. Vamos a que me ayudes a enterrar a mi madre y buscamos a alguien que nos ayude_-

-_Al menos hay que ponerlo encima del paracaídas para cubrirlo, el calor de este lugar puede echarlo a perder_- dijo De Soto.

-_Pfft, ok_- Diana se acercó para acomodar el paracaídas en el suelo.

* * *

Flash back

Diana estaba verdaderamente angustiada, habían pasado 4 días desde que el profesor Furlong había dejado la tarea y no había podido encontrar nada sobre su padre, en periódicos, preguntando en los centros de reclutamiento, en cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber una simple imagen, una nota, algo, pero parecía como si George Tomlin no existiera.

Regresó a casa con las manos vacías y el espíritu bajo, ¿Cómo era posible que no tuvieran ningún dato de su padre, de un joven que dio su vida por la nación?

Su madre había regresado un poco más temprano y se veía muy preocupada.

-_¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita, en donde estabas?_-

Su madre tenía esta manía de mover sus dedos en la pared cuando se quería ver enojada, el ruido era una señal de problemas para Diana quien al ver que no podía moverse a ningún lado.

-_¿Diana Tomlin, has estado bebiendo?_- Su madre hablo sin rodeos

-_Ough mamá por favor_- Diana trato de caminar hacia su cuarto pero su mamá la tomó de los hombros y la olfateó, no había un solo rastro de alcohol pero noto que Diana había estado llorando recientemente -_¿Qué paso nena, que tienes, Porque estabas llorando?_-

Diana no sabía como empezar, hace años que el tema de su padre se había cerrado y la verdad, su fanatismo compensaba la falta de respuestas de su madre pero tenía que saberlo, debía saber la verdad por mas que le doliera, en el peor de los casos esto fue solamente un error de cientos de personas -_¿Por qué no puedo encontrar nada sobre mi padre?_-

-_¿Qué?_- preguntó su madre, esto era lo que más temía, no había más que esconder, era la pena más grande del mundo, pero su hija no merecía seguir viviendo en un engaño. -_¿por eso has estado buscando en mis cajones?_-

-_Si, y no hay ni acta de defunción ni siquiera de matrimonio, dime la verdad mamá_-

Su madre le pidió que se sentara, lo que hizo aun viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Diana comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosa, en realidad no estaba tan preparada para escuchar lo que su madre le iba a decir.

-_Cuando yo era joven, había un chico llamado George, era un gran amigo, pero fue reclutado en el ejército, no sobrevivió más de un mes, después de ir a su funeral, yo regresaba a casa en el metro, no había lugar en los carros delanteros así que tuve que irme hasta el final. Ahí pasó, solo había tres hombres_- Su voz se cortó al recordar el terrible y doloroso suceso pero siguió con un tremendo dolor en el corazón al ver a su hija llorar cuando le contó que esos tres hombres la violaron en ese vagón y que aun cuando muchos le decían que abortara y ella tuvo que pelearse hasta con su padre porque quería conservar a la niña, como al pasar los meses tuvo que abandonar la escuela por las burlas de sus compañeros, como muchos de sus amigos la ignoraron y finalmente cuando la tuvo supo que debía luchar por ella y sacrificar todo.

-_¿Pero porque inventaste toda esa historia sobre mi padre siendo militar?_- dijo llorando bastante molesta

-_¡Porque la gente iba a empezar a molestarte con eso, te iban a preguntar y preguntar solo para molestarte así que preferí contarte la historia de mi amigo para que pudieras callarlos a todos!, se que no es lo correcto nena pero no quería que te lastimaran_-

* * *

Diana llevó a De Soto al lugar en donde había enterrado a su madre, de inmediato pudo darse cuenta del pobre trabajo que había hecho y Carlos se sorprendió de que nadie hubiera visto el cadáver hasta ahora.

Como bien había señalado De Soto, el tiempo bajo la temperatura de esta isla y la arena había causado que el cuerpo se deteriorara rápido, el olor era bastante fuerte.

-_Necesitamos hacer un hoyo suficientemente profundo_- dijo Diana viendo el cuerpo.

-_Claro que si, ¿Podrías pasarme la pala por favor?_- comentó Carlos sarcásticamente

- _¡¿Tienes una pa….?! Oh ja, ja, ja_-

- _Lo que tenemos que hacer es poner mucha más arena sobre el cuerpo porque sino los jabalíes van a regresar y terminarán con ella_- señaló De Soto

Había un brazo que salía de la arena, se podía ver que los animales ya habían venido a comer algún dedo pero no importaba, ambos acomodaron el cuerpo, diana estuvo a punto de vomitar un par de veces, en 30 minutos pusieron ramas de palmeras sobre el cuerpo y kilos de arena sobre ella, finalmente Diana arrancó dos ramas he hizo una cruz amarrándolas con una agujeta de su tenis. Se puso junto a Carlos y por un momento vieron la tumba y Diana no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar y decirle que lo sentía.

Carlos la abrazó y ella puso su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

-_¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá?_- De Soto pasaba su brazo lastimado acariciándola para confortarla.

-_Carla_-

-_Carla, prometo cuidar a tu hija de ahora en adelante, nada le pasara_-

Diana levanto el rostro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas vio a De Soto con una sonrisa, no supo que era lo que sentía, amor o el simple hecho de que un hombre estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella, como lo haría un padre pero algo le dijo que en verdad nada le pasaría de ahora en adelante. Se alzó y besó la mejilla enlodada de Carlos, sintiendo de inmediato el sudor, sangre y lodo que tenía. Carlos rió fuertemente –_yo no habría hecho eso_-

-_no importa_- dijo Diana abrazándolo fuerte –_lo que si es que apestas a oso_-

Ambos rieron.

-_Ok, vamos a pedir ayuda para traer a ese oso_- dijo De Soto y los dos dieron la vuelta, dejando la tumba atrás, caminando hacia la playa. Al llegar vieron que muchos estaban ocupados recogiendo cosas y acomodándolas lejos de los restos del avión, varios estaban imitando a De Soto, Sawyer, Diana y Rose en tomar partes del avión para hacer sus tiendas de campaña. Se acercaron a donde Sawyer descasaba usando unos lentes oscuros de mujer.

-_¿Qué está haciendo Hurley?_- le preguntó Diana

Sin abrir los ojos Sawyer le contesto – _Porky esta armando un Patriot Act en la isla, al parecer alguien atacó a la "ojiazul con pastel en el horno" en las cuevas_-.

De Soto se veía preocupado -_¿Qué no puede ver el manifiesto del avión y ya?_-

-_ya se lo di, Lone Ranger pero estuvo buscándolos hace rato, ¿Dónde estaban?_-

De Soto y Diana fueron hacia donde Hurley estaba revisando el manifiesto –_Hey ¿Dónde estaban?_- les gritó Sawyer como si estuviera bastante interesado en saber que hacían un hombre de 35 años y una joven de 17

-_Cazando un oso_- le gritó Diana

Al llegar con Hurley, vieron que estaba tan concentrado marcando los nombres que no los vio llegar –_Hurley_- dijo Diana e hizo que Hurley se espantara

-_¡Dude, nunca hagas eso! ¿Donde estaban, los he buscado por horas? Oh dude ¿Qué demonios es ese olor?_- dijo al oler la peste del oso muerto

-_Mate un oso hace rato, ¿estas un poco lento con ese manifiesto no crees no llevas ni 20?_- comentó De Soto al ver los pocos nombres marcados

-_Eh, si, lo que pasa es que estoy checando cada dato y no los tengo en el mismo orden que el manifiesto, por cierto, si quieren decirme algo de ustedes, adelante_-

-_¿Qué quieres saber además de los nombres?_- preguntó Diana

-_Algo como ¿de donde vienen, su edad, que hacían en Sydney?_- comentó Hurley con algo de nervio, se notaba que Hurley era una persona prejuiciosa y De Soto estaba en la corta lista de sospechosos.

-_Ok_- dijo Diana –_Soy Diana Tomlin, 17, soy de New York City, estaba trabajando en un centro de fotocopias en Sydney hasta que mi mamá me encontró y estábamos regresando a NY_-

Hurley anoto palabras clave de lo que le estaba diciendo –_Genial, Genial, y, eh, ¿Qué hay de ti, dude?-_

-_Carlos De Soto, 35, soy escritor, estaba en Sydney descansando unos días_- dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-_ok, ¿Y de donde eres?_-

-_Portland_- dijo viéndolo directamente

Hurley sintió miedo, pero ya no quiso preguntar más, Diana le pidió que le prestara el manifiesto y su bloc de notas, para ayudarlo. Se sentó junto a él mientras revisaba rápidamente, Hurley volteaba a ver a Carlos de vez en cuando.

-_aquí estoy yo, deja marco a mi mamá, murió en el vuelo_- dijo Diana y Hurley hizo una expresión que hizo voltear a Diana –_No te preocupes_- siguió viendo las listas –_aquí esta Carlos, ok y el ultimo fuiste tú, oh, oh-_ Diana se detuvo a revisar el bloc y luego vio el manifiesto de nuevo- _Aquí está el que buscas Hurley, Ethan Rom. lo tienes en tu lista pero no aparece en el manifiesto_-

-_¡¿Qué?!_- Hurley le arrebató ambas cosas y reviso, Diana le señalo el nombre y ambos vieron salir corriendo a Hurley. De Soto estaba sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre, nunca lo había visto en la playa.

* * *

Flashback:

Dos años después de que su madre le dijera la terrible verdad, Diana robo 1,300 dólares que su mamá guardaba en un cajón para emergencias, compro documentos falsos incluyendo un pasaporte y un boleto de avión rumbo a Australia, ¿Porqué Australia? Por suerte, Diana cerró los ojos, puso un dedo en el mapa y decidió que en donde apuntara se escaparía, así que llegó después de horas y horas de vuelo a Sydney Australia con solo 500 dólares en la bolsa, pudo rentar un cuarto en el primer motel que encontró pero fuera de eso, no sabía que hacer. No había planeado esto bien y estaba asustada, pero al menos no estaría con su madre a quien odiaba por dejarla vivir una mentira que le destrozó todo el sueño de su vida y aparte la marcó como el producto de una violación.

La vida ha sido dura para Diana en estos años dentro de una sociedad que no conoce y que la llevó a hacer cosas de las que no se creía capaz para conseguir dinero y un lugar donde dormir, su odio hacia los hombres fue creciendo con cada lágrima y cada momento de dolor, hasta que por fin un alma caritativa se ocupó de ella, una mujer llamada Laura Cardle que era dueña de una tienda de fotocopiado, le dio trabajo y asilo en su casa, nunca preguntando como es que una niña terminó así en Sydney.

La Diana idealista murió y ahora Diana era una persona para las mujeres y otra muy distinta y fría para los hombres, lo que hizo que muchos celosos la tacharan de lesbiana.

Una mañana como cualquier otra Diana hizo lo que hacia todos los días, tomó un baño, se vistió y bajó al desayuno, siempre que lo hacía sabía que Laura estaba ahí, no importaba la hora en que bajara, siempre estaba ahí con el desayuno preparado, pero hoy tenía visita y al parecer ya tenían mucho tiempo platicando. Diana se asomó y vio a alguien que jamás pensó volver a ver.

De inmediato trató de correr, salir de la casa pero Laura, aun con sus 60 años y sus dolores diarios, pudo ponerse de pie y evitar que Diana saliera.

-_Es tiempo de que me digas la verdad niña, toma asiento, no reniegues_- le dijo

Su madre se puso de pie, llorando de alegría.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_- le dijo Diana molesta

-_Yo la llamé, estaba viendo la televisión y apareció esta noticia en CNN Americano, parece que tu madre te ha buscado por mucho tiempo_-

-_Dos años, tres meses y 12 días, la señora Cardle se puso en contacto con la policía y ellos me localizaron, oh Diana no sabes el dolor que he vivido todo este tiempo_-

Hablaron por horas, la señora Cardle preparó café para todos, estaba molesta por que Diana le mintió sobre su edad y porque no veía lógica en haber corrido de Estados Unidos al otro lado del mundo solo por haber descubierto que la vida no era color de rosa.

-_La vida es dura, niña, creo que lo supiste cuando llegaste aquí porque cuando te encontré no eras la persona más alegre del mundo, no todos hubiéramos hecho lo que tu madre hizo, muchos tienen miedo y no pueden vivir con el producto de una violación pero tu madre demostró quererte tanto que te crió como a cualquier niño ¿A quien le importa si no tuviste padre? Créeme, todos los padres son una basura con sus hijos, pero tu madre evitó pegarte con esa realidad hasta que ya no pudo más, fue muy inmaduro lo que hiciste, pudiste matar a tu madre ¿Acaso crees que uno está tranquilo cuando sabe que su hija esta perdida o probablemente muerta?_-

La señora Cardle tenía toda la razón y poco a poco Diana se fue dando cuenta de que su madre nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verla, que gasto todas sus energías y su tiempo en estos dos años para dar con ella y que Diana jamás fue para escribirle una carta y calmar ese dolor.

Dos días después ambas se prepararon para regresar a New York, La señora Cardle había despedido a Diana para "convencerla". Desde su reencuentro, Diana nunca le había dicho "lo siento" o nada por el estilo y sabía que su madre estaba esperando esa clase de comentario, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto, al menos no ahorita, ya en el vuelo, Diana se volteó para platicar con ella cuando se sintió la primera turbulencia del Oceanic 815.

* * *

Ya iban de camino hacia el oso con un pequeño grupo formado por De Soto, Diana, Norman, que solo iba para probar que De Soto no había cazado un oso polar, el Dr. Arzt, Nikki, Paulo y Frogurt (que quería mostrarle a Diana que el no le tenía miedo a la jungla).

-_¡Vaya grupo!, mientras los "chicos buenos" están buscando a la mujer embarazada, nosotros vamos a cargar un oso ¡POLAR de entre todos los osos posibles_!- era lo que Arzt se pasaba diciendo durante todo el camino.

-_Yo si te creo_- dijo Nikki, que no se separaba de De Soto y siempre le sonreía al hablar.

-_¡Hay por favor! Si es que hay un oso en donde él dice, lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerto, no creas que no se quien eres De Soto, solo eres un escritor, no eres Rambo_- gritaba Norman, no importándole quien lo escuchara, pero Diana volteó a verlo mientras subían un empinado monte y le dijo –_Espero decir lo mismo cuando te encuentren tirado en medio de la jungla, Norman, "Seguramente ya estaba muerto", yo ví cuando lo mató_- Norman trago bastante saliva y tenía el rostro pálido.

Nikki también defendió a De Soto –_No nos haría venir hasta acá solo para jugarnos una broma_- lo cual ya comenzaba a molestar a Paulo, pero De Soto no estaba tan "presente" en la conversación, su mente estaba preguntándose ¿Por qué no había visto a Ethan Rom y que querrá con la chica embarazada? Pero quizás la pregunta que más debería preocuparnos ya que tenía extremadamente preocupado a Carlos De Soto es ¿Por qué Ethan Rom un supuesto pasajero del Oceanic 815 que resultó ser un nativo de esta isla, jamás intentó hacer contacto con Carlos De Soto?

* * *


	4. El Cazador

Capítulo 4: El Cazador

_-Que día tan pesado-_ ese parecia ser el unico pensamiento de Matthew Gordon, presidente de Lumix, una de las principales compañias de aparatos fotograficos de Estados Unidos, mientras viajaba por la ciudad en su limusina.

_-Ramon, llevame al Hotel-_ le dijo a su chofer mientras pasaban por el muelle, el chofer asintió con la cabeza y dio una vuelta brusca en la gran avenida que lleva directo al muelle.

_-¿Estás loco?- _dijo el empresario completamente espantado ya que no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero pudo ver que el hombre manejando estaba tranquilo como una piedra, es más, ni siquiera era su chofer, era otra persona en el volante _-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-._ pero la figura no contestaba solo sonreia mientras pasaba entre carros y semáforos a gran velocidad, su loco acto había llamado la atención de dos patrullas que ya lo venían siguiendo.

-_Deten el auto idiota, ¡Ahora!-_ le gritaba Gordon.

Cruzó destrozando cada bloqueo que había en el muelle, incluso ocasionó que varias personas brincaran y se hicieran daño entre las cajas metalicas, pero el camino estaba despejado, todo derecho hacia una muerte acuatica segura, el hombre al volante aceleró mientras el pasajero golpeaba y gritaba por ayuda. Las personas atonitas en el muelle vieron como ese bólido negro volaba hacia el mar y se hundía.

Entre los gritos de pánico de la victima y ver como se hundían cada vez más, De Soto tomo el visor junto a él y se lo colocó rapidamente _–Ha sido un verdadero placer viajar con usted, pero ahora debo dejarlo aquí-_ Gordon vió el rostro de De Soto y lo reconoció de inmediato, intentó romper el vidrio de seguridad que los separaba pero a De Soto no le importaba, sabía perfectamente que el vidrio resistiria. _–Por cierto, hay una bomba en la cajuela que estallará en 2 minutos, por eso tuve que correr, adiós-_ y con un gran empujón, abrió su puerta, el agua entraba violentamente pero Carlos logro alejarse lo más que pudo cuando de pronto, detrás de él se sintió una fuerte explosión, Matthew Gordon había dejado de existir.

Mientras De Soto nadaba hacia la superficie podia ver las siluetas de varios hombres que lo esperaban, cuando por fin llegó a la superficie, los policias le gritaban ordenes para que saliera del agua, nadó hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudieran apresarlo, una ráfaga de disparos terminó con la vida de los policias, De Soto, asustado, corrió entre los contenedores metalicos del muelle, la gente que lo perseguía era profesional, nada de polícias preocupados por conseguir una pensión.

Dio vuelta en una de las últimas filas y perdió el conocimiento gracias a un shock electrico directo al cuello.

* * *

"_**No sé bien la fecha, pero ha pasado más de un mes desde que llegamos y el pánico ha aumentado entre los sobrevivientes, entre que no saben que es lo que habita en el interior de la isla, Ethan robandose a Claire, Charlie casi muerto, se que algunos pueden defenderse, pero ¿Qué de aquellos que no?...sigue al conejo 900 pasos y la serpiente que habla espera enterrada**_"

Las cosas han cambiado en la isla, se han formado grupos, se han señalado a aquellos que no cuentan con la total confianza de los sobrevivientes y hasta hace unos dias, De Soto habia evitado esa clasificacion.

Todo comenzó con el miedo de perder a otro sobreviviente y la falta de un lider, Jack decidio irse a la cueva y otros cuyas esperanzas habian disminuido se fueron de la playa y los que quedaron en la playa se tranquilizaron y se sintieron en casa.

Carlos caminó por el campamento buscando a Locke, pero como el cazador habia estado desapareciendo con Boone por una semana, supuso que lo mejor sería preguntarle a la molesta hermana.

Shannon estaba recostada afuera de su tienda de campaña, asoleandose vistiendo un top rojo y unos shorts blancos pero lo mas sorprendente era que estaba leyendo un libro, parecia estar muy interesada en el.

-_Hey "piernas"_- dijo De Soto, Shannon brincó y dio un pequeño grito, al voltear para ver a Carlos, puso el libro detrás de ella como queriendo esconderlo de él.

-_¿Maldito psicopata no sabes mas que asustar? ¿Qué quieres?_- le dijo molesta, De Soto solo sonreia, Shannon le atraía y sabia que sus insultos no eran mas que el reflejo de su miedo.

-_Sabes, esa pose de "niña en defensa" no te queda, dejale los insultos a Sawyer, al menos él siempre tiene una razon_-

-_Yo tengo una razón sabes_- no sabía porque lo habia dicho pero esta era la platica que Shannon esperaba tener con De Soto, solo que ahora habia un factor que no solo le atraia sino que le daba miedo, saco el libro detrás de ella y lo mostró. Carlos se sorprendio.

-_¡Oh vaya! Esto si que es interesante, pensé que esa copia la tenia el vaquero_- le dijo sentandose un momento junto a ella, habia tiempo. Shannon trató de esconder sus nervios.

-_No, se la quite después de que casi me muero por su culpa_- le dijo con una sonrisa engañosa

-_Creí que habia sido Jack el que prefirio atender a Claire que a ti, pero bueno, ¿Qué te pareció?_- De Soto tenía ese tino de siempre hacer un comentario hiriente y luego continuar como si nada, Shannon dejo de sonreir, ese no habia sido un buen comentario.

-_¿La verdad?_- le preguntó

-_Es siempre la mejor crítica_- le dijo él sin quitarle los ojos de los de ella, esto era un truco que su publicista le había enseñado para lograr que los reporteros se sintieran intimidados.

-_Creo que es una porquería_- dijo sin quitarle la mirada tampoco, De Soto estaba sorprendido, Shannon era mas interesante de lo que muchos creian.

-_¿Y qué te llevó a semejante crítica?_-

-_Tu personaje principal pretende ser un asesino cruel pero hasta donde voy, solo prueba que esta asustado, escapando de una realidad que no quiere vivir, cuando mata a la periodista, lo hace porque ella descubre lo mismo y eso le molesta al asesino, entonces ya no hay emocion, claro, los asesinatos son tan elaborados que son lo que te hace seguir leyendo pero a la mitad del libro se termina la trama y pasa a ser una serie de muertes_- estas ultimas palabras las dijo pausadas porque sabia que tenia razon pero no queria molestar a la unica persona que hasta ahorita le habia pedido su opinión para algo, pero Carlos estaba impresionado, por la expresión de su rostro parecia que Shannon habia golpeado en la verdadera gran falla de la novela de De Soto y rapidamente trató de arreglarlo.

-_Bueno eso creo yo pero puedo equivocarme_-

-_No, no te equivocas, creo que has sido la primera y la unica que me ha dado la mejor critica de mi vida y tienes toda la razón_- De Soto seguía como sacado de onda, perdido en una serie de pensamientos que habia guardado muy atrás en su memoria, sacudio la cabeza y recordó a lo que venía.

-_Oye, este, ¿tu hermano se fue de nuevo con Locke?_-

Shannon sintio que habia arruinado el momento y se molestó con ella misma

-_si, se fueron hace una hora o un poco mas_-

-_¿y sabes si Locke se llevó sus cuchillos?_-

Shannon le dijo que nunca se los llevaba, que "el loco" los enterro en alguna parte de la isla pero que no sabía donde. De Soto se puso de pie y le agradecio llamandola por primera vez por su nombre, Carlos nunca lo supo pero Shannon recordaria esta platica por el resto de sus dias.

Carlos caminó hacia la jungla y se encontró con Diana que ya estaba desesperada por esperarlo.

-_¡Pensé que ibas a pasar el dia completo con tu novia!_-

De Soto ignoró el comentario y sacó una botella de agua de su mochila – _Tenemos un problema, Locke escondió sus cuchillos_-

-_Pues vamos a preguntarle_- dijo Diana agarrando la botella y tomando un gran trago.

-_no, creo que mejor será entrenar con otra cosa_-

-_¡Tu fuiste el que sugirió usar cuchillos de una vez y como no tenemos armas ¿Qué vamos a usar, ramas?_-

* * *

Flashback

Cuando De Soto despertó estaba amarrado en lo que parecia una bodega, sus captores debian ser los dueños ya que no se veía abandonada, al contrario se veia que los empleados de dicha bodega habian salido de trabajar hacia apenas unas horas.

Sus amarras eran bastante fuertes, tenia a tres hombres frente a él, pudo distinguir quien era el lider de inmediato por la mirada fija de dos de ellos, la persona afectada jamas va a mirarte fijamente como si no tuviera que perderte de vista.

-_era hace apenas medio año cuando nos vimos por primera vez señor De Soto_- dijo el hombre detrás de los dos gorilas que no le quitaban la mirada, un hombre alto y fuerte en su propio estilo, "hombre de gimnasio propio" como les decia Carlos, un hombre preocupado en todo su fisico y no solo en aumentar su musculatura, sus ojos eran exageradamente profundos, como si escondieran mucho mas de lo que quieren , y eso ya es decir mucho pues el hombre que estaba atado frente a él tenia caracteristicas similares y muchos secretos.

-_en verdad me molesta cuando la gente que te golpea te trata con tanta cortesía, vamos al grano ¿estamos en esta situación por?_- dijo De Soto sin intentar moverse para que los gorilas no se acercaran.

-_muy bien_- dijo rapidamente el hombre alto y de inmediato lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que la sangre se acumulara en la boca del escritor.

-_hace seis meses estuviste en cierto problema porque tenias a una reportera siguiendo la historia de un terapeuta que murio trágicamente solo dos semanas después de que tú lo viste, curiosamente De Soto, dicha reportera se "suicido" cortandose la garganta dentro de su tina. La garganta Carlos, por si no lo sabes, es un chistecito muy curioso, nadie puede "cortarse toda la garganta" como se piensa, es algo tan delicado que después de un corte, la persona muere, y veras Carlos, Audrey tenia un corte de aquí hasta aca, que fuerza tan sobrehumana ¿no crees?_-

Carlos recordó el asesinato como si hubiera sido ayer, fue un toque poetico el cortarle el cuello de oreja a oreja, imaginen a una reportera que pierde el habla, sin mencionar la vida. Poesía pura. De Soto comenzó a reir al recordar como la chica temblaba al sentir el corte del cuchillo, como la sangre comenzo a ocupar el lugar del agua.

-_¿Te parece gracioso, infeliz?_- preguntó el hombre alto, furioso

-_me parece la cosa mas graciosa del mundo, veo que gente como tú no entienden la poesia_- al terminar de decir la ultima palabra, De Soto recibio una lluvia de golpes en todo su cuerpo, el dolor ya era intolerable.

-_maldito bastardo, Audrey era mi hermana_- gritaba el hombre alto pero de entre todos los golpes, esas palabras fueron las que mas pegaron en el cerebro de Carlos, esa discrepancia en el conjunto de datos recopilados de la victima. ¿Hermana?

* * *

-_¡Auch, minimo dime en donde van a ser para prepararme!_- le gritó Diana al sentir el tercer golpe en el costado. De Soto y ella habian pasado buena parte del dia practicando con armas hechas de madera, después de que Locke y Boone se negaron a prestarles mas de un cuchillo "por cuestiones de etica", digamos que Locke y De Soto no son los mejores amigos ahora, no es que alguna vez lo hayan sido, pero existia un respeto entre ellos que ahora se ha reducido a nada.

De Soto no era un maestro paciente ni educado con su alumna, pero era porque le importaba mucho y queria que estuviera preparada para lo que pudiera venir –_creo que las historias de estos "Otros" te asustaron igual que a Rose_-

-_no es eso, solo pienso mas allá que Jack, te has puesto a pensar porque si hay nativos en la isla, no se han presentado, porque solo hemos visto a Ethan y no parecia tu tipico hombre desnudo con un cuchillo de hueso_-

-_no, la verdad no parecia nada de eso, pero bueno, al menos, en serio, dime en donde vas a pegar para poder bloquearte porque asi nunca voy a poder_- le pidio ella mientras se revisaba una herida cerca de donde comenzaba su seno derecho, Diana notó que cada vez que ella se levantaba la playera, Carlos volteaba a otro lado o hacia lo que fuera para no verla. Diana le habia tomado mucho cariño a De Soto y sintió que no debia tener pena o miedo de hablar de cualquier cosa con él, asi que le preguntó – _Carlos, ¿el problema es que me soy una menor o que, porque te ves algo ridiculo volteando cada vez que me levanto la playera-_

-_te estoy dando tu propio espacio_- le dijo algo ofendido

-_¡oh por favor! ¿Cuál espacio? ¿Aquí? Aquí nadie tiene "su propio espacio", creo que esa actitud de "Uy que miedo, es menor, no le vaya a ver las tetas y me vayan a meter a la carcel" cancela por completo todo lo que pensaba de ti, por si no te has dado cuenta, tu noviecita no es de su rango, es mas cercana a mi edad que a la tuya y cada vez que la ves te la quieres comer, te veo desnudandola cada dia_-

-_¿Ya sacaste eso de tu sistema?_- le preguntó De Soto molesto

-_si, tengo más pero por el momento es todo_-

-_que bueno_- en ese instante De Soto se abalanzó sobre ella atacandola con su arma, Diana tuvo solo un micro segundo para reaccionar y bloquearlo, lo golpeó con lo que pudo, rodillas, brazos, codos, con cualquier cosa que se lo quitara de encima, el rostro de su maestro era como el de un loco –_te quiero lista y preparada para cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, nadie que te ataque te va a decir en donde te va a golpear y en que momento lo va a hacer, asi que tienes que estar alerta siempre, ¡SIEMPRE! Y no te miro cuando pretendes revisar tus golpes ni cuando te cambias frente a mi porque te respeto y porque quiero que sigas siendo una mujer, porque después de que termine contigo, vas a ser un animal salvaje y los enemigos atacan primero a los animales salvajes, ser callado y buen amigo es mi disfraz, es como logro que la gente no vea que en cualquier momento puedo matarlos o dejarlos inconcientes y asi no huyan_-

Carlos se puso de pie mientras que Diana asimilaba toda esta nueva información, nadie le habia hablado de esa manera, nunca pensó que el hombre frente a él pudiera darse cuenta de esos detalles que ella hacia para mostrarle que le gustaba, se sentia asustada, invadida, todo lo que ella sabia o creia saber fue tomado y arrojado al río en un momento. No sabia si llorar o que, pero no queria hablar por un buen rato.

-_Y por cierto, "mi noviecita" es una paranoia tuya, Shannon me llama la atención pero en ningun momento me le acercaria con esas intenciones, anda ponte de pie, ya esta oscureciendo y mañana vamos a hacer lo mismo_- le dio la mano y la puso de pie rapidamente, Carlos dijo esto ultimo para sacarla del shock y al ver la diminuta sonrisa en el tierno rostro de la adolescente, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron a la playa.

Pasaron los dias y ambos comenzaron a crear un cerco entre ellos y los demas, Diana, quien antes era una platicadora con varios de los sobrevivientes, ahora solo se levantaba, comia, llenaba las botellas de agua, tomaba fruta para el día y caminaba a lado de De Soto para ir a su espacio a entrenar por horas. Nadie mas lo sabía pero entre la hora que desaparecian y la hora en que la gente los veía regresar, De Soto estaba moldeando a una persona completamente nueva, le enseñaba a pescar con lanza, platicaban de muchas cosas, le enseñaba sobre otros escritores al mismo tiempo en que entrenaban (algo en lo que Diana se estaba volviendo bastante buena, aun cuando De Soto no queria aceptar algunas derrotas) y Diana no podia estar mas feliz, los problemas en la cueva o la playa ya no les importaban, tantas cosas habian pasado y ellos no se sentian alejados, ellos estaban felices asi, pero como en toda sociedad, el que una adolescente y un hombre maduro pasen tantas horas alejados haciendo "dios sabe que", comenzó a crear platicas entre los sobrevivientes, en especial un dia en que Shannon decidió seguir a Diana.

Como ya llevaban dias haciendolo, De Soto y Diana caminaron los 3 kilometros hacia donde entrenaban, el dia anterior, De Soto habia recibido varios golpes fuertes de parte de su estudiante y ella estaba feliz por su victoria, -_parece que Michael va a reconstruir su balsa, la verdad no creí que después de que Walt la incendiara, su padre tuviera ganas de volver a hacerla_-

-_bueno, cuando quieres lograr algo, no te importa hacerlo una o mil veces ¿Y como sabes que fue Walt?_- preguntó curioso Carlos

-_ah, es que lo vi agarrando una torcha cuando regresabamos y cinco minutos después la balsa estaba quemandose, asi que por logica supuse…_-

-_ese niño si que odia a su papá_- dijo De Soto mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo, parecía que ninguno de los dos había oído o prestado atención a los pasos que se escuchaban en la maleza, tal vez era que ambos estaban acostumbrados a la idea de que nadie nunca los seguía que el hecho de que hoy tuvieran compañía no les pasaba por la mente.

Shannon estaba cansada, solo había empacado una botella de agua y no llevaba comida, pero tenía que hacer esto, tenía que seguirlos para saber que era lo que ocurría todos los días, ¿Por qué De Soto venía específicamente con Diana aquí?

Los vio entrenando y platicando de varias cosas

-_Entonces ¿Qué sentias cada vez que lo hacias?_- preguntó Diana

-_la verdad no sientes nada, no hay miedo, ni placer, puedes pretender que sientes esas cosas pero la realidad es otra, matar para mi era algo necesario para mi libro nada mas_-

Shannon sintio un escalofrio que no pudo quitarse por un rato, ¿los asesinatos del libro eran reales? La persona en la que se habia fijado ahora le resultaba asquerosa, despreciable y aterradora. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se alejo tratando de no hacer ruido, pero como siempre pasa, cuando uno intenta no hacer ruido es cuando mas ruido hace y Shannon pronto fue alcanzada por Diana y De Soto.

-_¡Sueltame maldito!-_ gritó varias veces

-_¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Diana no la solto hasta que De Soto lo hizo, Shannon parecía haber regresado a su actitud general y entonces De Soto se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había permanecido escondida.

-_dejala ir Diana_- le dijo con un tono resignado pero de ninguna manera derrotado.

DeSoto pudo solo imaginar lo que pasaria en las siguientes horas, no es que le sorprendiera mucho pero que Shannon pudiera hacer creer a todos que ademas de ser un asesino, DeSoto habia violado a Diana en sus escapadas para entrenar, fue el toque mágico para que todos lo vieran con repudio.

Incluso gente como Rose, quien siempre lo veía con una sonria amable, comenzó a alejarse y trató de convencer a Diana de que se alejara, pero ella simplemente se reía diciendole que si le creía a alguien como Shannon, entonces no era la mujer que ella pensaba.

* * *

La golpiza continuo por una hora mas, pero entre los golpes, DeSoto comenzó a pensar en una solución y su mente lo regresaba a ese comentario que el hombre alto se habia encargado de remarcar.

Audrey no tenía hermanos, el habia pasado dias revisando los datos que habia conseguido, la importancia de matarla consistia en afectar lo menos posible, sus padres estaban muertos, no habia nadie que pudiera inciar una linea de investigación fuera de la policia.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Carlos supo la verdad, esto era peor que cualquier fantasma o cualquier familiar buscando venganza, esto era muy serio.

Tomando el aire que pudo entre la sangre que le recorria la cara, Carlos DeSoto hizo una pregunta que penso que jamás regresaría a su boca. Era con miedo que lo decía, no por la pregunta en sí, mas bien por todo lo que significaba, todos los recuerdos que traia.

-_¿desde cuando estan trabajando para Benjamín Linus?_-

La pregunta fue como si les hubiera dado la golpiza de su vida, los tres hombres se hicieron para atrás como si Carlos hubiera mencionado al diablo. Notó a que nivel estaban cuando el nombre los hizo reaccionar de esa manera, viles empleados, golpeadores pagados para seguir una historia y hacer lo que el propio Benjamín jamas haría.

DeSoto estaba sometido hace unos minutos, pero ahora recuperaba esa confianza en sí mismo, el conocía el juego y en estos años de exilio se estuvo preparando para jugarlo.

-_Ustedes dos_- refiriendose a sus golpeadores –_no tienen que seguir las ordenes de ese tipo atrás de ustedes, en mi cartera hay mil dolares probablemente y varias tarjetas con mas dinero, le doy esos mil dolares ahorita al primero que le meta una bala en la frente_-

Los hombres dudaron, pero uno pareció dudar menos que el otro y rapidamente obedecío no solo matando al "jefe" sino que tambien mató a su compañero.

-_perfecto, ahora solo tienes que desatarme y el dinero es tuyo_- dijo DeSoto escupiendo varias gotas de sangre, pero el hombre apuntó su arma hacia él, parecía por un segundo que este era el fin para el escritor.

-_quiero un millon de dolares_- le dijo

Carlos tuvo que preguntarle -_¿Por tú silencio?_- a lo que el hombre respondio moviendo la cabeza.

-_muy bien, puedo darte una parte ahora y otra en 15 dias, ¿Te parece?_-

El hombre con el arma aceptó y quitó las amarras en momentos. DeSoto estaba mas tranquilo, revisando que no solo necesitaba ir a un hospital, tambien necesitaba matar a ese hombre y asi lo hizo, sin darle oportunidad de nada, Carlos se le aventó como un loco, cayeron al piso mientras el otro asustado trataba de mover la mano que tenia la pistola, pero la perdio de inmediato, De Soto se apoderó del arma y le disparó en ambas manos haciendolo gritar horriblemente de dolor. Pero no lo mataba, no, terminar su vida con un disparo no era lo que queria el escritor, este hombre lo habia golpeado de manera brutal, engañandolo con una historia que quebraria el alma de alguien normal, pero resultó ser una artimaña de la persona que Carlos más odiaba. Este hombre moriría viendo el rostro de su asesino, Carlos quería que el mensaje le llegara muy claro a Benjamín.

Lo ahorcó por un par de minutos hasta que el hombre quedó con el rostro de alguien que se asusta cuando ve a la muerte. Después se puso de pie, limpio la sangre de su rostro y supo que tenía que cuidar sus pasos mucho mas de ahora en adelante.


End file.
